Captured From Time
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: 9th DoctorRose. Working from the notion that Rose and the Doctor have an established relationship and he wishes to show her how much he loves her. It's frightfully shippy, sappy, fluffy and all things just like that. It also has the cheesiest title ever.


Captured From Time  
©2005 Evenstar

"I think that fetish planet's affected you more than you're willing to admit," Rose mused. The Doctor ceased the task he was involved in and stood himself to his full height, feigning annoyance.

"Horncrossmellibenian is not a _fetish_ planet. They're a warrior people and their costumes reflected that, I'll have you know! Now hold still, or we'll never get this on you!" She put her hands on his shoulders and caught the full gaze of his blue eyes, holding them to hers.

"And the black leather bra with matching loin bit you had me wear was just so we'd fit in, yeah? Tad Beyond the Thunderdome if you ask me."

He stole a quick kiss from her mouth and smiled a grin that encompassed his entire face.

"Purely anthropological, you have my word."

"Right."

His smile continued, then he gave her a serious look, which promptly fell into his endearing look of love that was for her alone.

"Hold 'em up please."

"And were back on the fetish planet." Rose complied and hefted her full bare breasts up high as the Doctor fitted the bodice around her waist. She continued to hold herself as the Doctor knelt before her, lacing up the velvet and bone contraption. When he secured the knot he reached up and took her hands down, letting the soft flesh rest high on her chest, all lovely and round. The Doctor couldn't resist a little nuzzling of them with his nose. He loved those breasts. And as Rose had found out upon their first night as lovers, he was big with the nuzzling of them. Standing once again, the Doctor fetched next the silk chemise and draped it over her, helping her arms find the sleeves.

"Alright, maybe I have a bit of a fetish." Rose grinned smugly then squealed when he pinched her naked bottom. She smacked his hand away and gave his ear lobe a tug in retaliation.

"Oi! Steady on! You know a lady used to have an entire gaggle of maids to help her into one of these things? You're lucky to have help." He slid the stockings up each leg in a slow caress that made her shiver.

"No knickers?"

"Not for you." He waggled his eyebrows at her before gathering up the last layer of her costume. The gown weighed close to thirty pounds and was fashioned from a heavy brocaded velvet of the deepest red imaginable. Rose stepped into the dress then allowed him to pull it up. He stepped behind her and fastened the buttons and pressed a lingering kiss against the mole on the back of her left shoulder when he qas done. He stepped around and beheld her, his eyes shining with admiration for the lady before him. "Beautiful, you are. You're a treasure."

She smiled bashfully and he kissed her cheek. "Your own personal Barbie Doll, yeah?"

"Not really. I love undressing you more than dressing you up."

"We've obviously played Barbies differently!" He gave her a quizzical look, then returned to the task at hand.

"You'll need shoes next. And we'll have to do something about your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"It's not in fashion for where we're going."

"And you are I suppose? How is it that I'm always made to wear these extravagant outfits and you think it's alright to trounce around in jeans and a jumper?" She was pouting and he thought it adorable.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll put on a different jacket."

She sighed, resigned. "S'better than nothing I suppose." He surprised her then by bringing out from a drawer the most elegant pair of earrings she'd ever laid eyes on. The chandelier earrings fashioned from gold and rubies sparkled and danced before her eyes, hypnotizing her. "Are those for real?" He put them on her and drew her hair away from her neck.

"Of course, only the best for my Rose."

"I like that, when you call me yours." Pulling her close, his arms secured themselves around her waist.

"You _are_ mine."He leaned down and captured her mouth for a sweet but hungry kiss. He moaned a little and withdrew,"Mmm, if we didn't have an appointment..."

"Down boy, we'll have plenty of time later. You promised me romance."

"And you'll have it!" He took her hand in his and they were off.

They'd had to go back for her shoes and his coat, one of black leather of course, but this time with a tighter and more lithe fit that hung all the way to the ground. He looked a bit like a Jesuit priest, but was saved by the fact of it being leather and the menacing icy stare he could conjure when some intimidation was necessary. They stepped outside from the TARDIS into a crisp, starry night.

"Care to take a guess on where and when?" The Doctor asked, practically jumping with excitement. Rose inhaled the cool night air and looked around. The buildings were ornate and beautiful, older than what she'd seen at home, but not ancient. The streets were cobblestone and the signs hanging from shop windows gave her the first clue.

"Italy!"

"Correct! Fantastic! Now to the when."

"Judging by my get up, it's the Renaissance."

"Fifteen o' four to be precise. We're a bit after the height of the era, but we'll pay that no nevermind. There's a special reason for us being here and now."

"Is something going to happen? Are we here to witness it?"

"No, nothing more exciting than spending quality time with your bloke. We've got a date." With her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist, he led her down the darkened streets. They eventually found themselves in an older part of the city. Rose would have felt apprehensive and frightened if she'd been alone, but with the Doctor present she found it mysterious and intriguing. They arrived at a large house from which a candle burned in the window sill, a beacon for the travellers. The Doctor rapped upon the door several times and waited. There was a scuffling of feet from on the other side moments before the heavy wooden door was swung open, revealing a young man close to Rose's age.

"Ah! Medico! Signore Doctor, you are expected, come in at once!" the young man rattled off, bowing several times and parting the way to allow Rose and the Doctor to enter.

"Frederico, you're looking fit, mate, that bit of plague seems to have cleared up nicely. How's the old codger treating you?" The Doctor exclaimed, embracing the younger man affectionately.

"Very well, thank you, Signore. And this is your wife?" Without missing a beat, the Doctor showed his support for the notion and introduced his companion.

"May I present the Lady Rose Tyler...my...er...my wife!"

"Doctor!" Rose gasped. He smiled at her, full of glee and mirth.

"So, where's he at then?" The Doctor asked.

"Signore..." Frederico cleared his throat. "He was detained, I'm afraid, by Medici. My Master sent word earlier, he begs forgiveness and asks that you please stay the night as his guests. The studio has been made comfortable and dinner awaits." If the Doctor was plussed, he showed no signs of it. Simply shrugging and giving Frederico leave. Knowing the way himself, the Doctor led her down a hallway and into a massive room that must have taken up three quarters of the house itself. The ceilings were high and around the room were boards, canvases and paper all covered with sketches and paintings. The room smelled of linseed oil, earth and perfumes, making Rose feel a little woozy. A blazing fire roared in the hearth and in the center of the room was a massive lounging chair with fabrics draped over it. Behind it was a table full of lavishly prepared food.

Rose broke away from the Doctor, eyes wide to take in all she was seeing before her. Astonishment was painted on her face. Meanwhile the Doctor observed her, his hearts swelling with love for this human girl.

"Tell me, then, what's my surprise?" Rose asked, taking a fat grape from a bunch on the table and rolling it around her lips before sinking her teeth into the taut flesh. The Doctor advanced and accepted the second half of the fruit when she placed it to his lips.

"I'm having your portrait done," he explained. "A thousand years from now, your beauty will be remembered, immortalized. My Rose will be with me forever." There was a sudden sadness in his eyes that broke her heart. It was true that she could only give him decades and not centuries of companionship, but she vowed to give him as much as she could in the time they had. Taking his face in her hands she looked into his eyes, trying to chase away the sadness and his impending loneliness.

"This is the most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me. So don't think about the future, yeah? Let's concentrate on here and now. Seems how this fellow's late, I'm going to lounge on the setee and you're going to feed me grapes, alright? And what's all this _wife_ business?"

"I love you, Rose."

"I know. And I love you. And you didn't answer the wife question, but you're off the hook on account of you being a wonderful romantic. Now, love, peel us a grape." The two delighted themselves in feeding each other from the selection of fruit, cheeses and breads accompanied by bottles of red wine. They were laughing and kissing as the night wore on, but soon enough Rose felt herself waning and her eyes drooping shut. After a few yawns from her the Doctor decided that it was time for rest.

"Why don't we lay down for a while, Rose?" he suggested. He took off his heavy coat, leaving him as always in his thin, knit jumper and dark denim jeans.

"Don't think I can in this get up, s'like I can't breathe."

"It's just cause I've been plying you with rich foods for the past two hours. Time to go back to the fetish planet?" She quirked up an eyebrow at him, incredulous. "In other words, time to undress you!"

"You're so full of yourself."

"Thought that was your job? Being full of me." He tipped himself back and forth on his feet, that clever smile of his making an appearance.

"You're aiming for a smack, is what you are!" He nodded enthusiastically, then reached for her and began to undress her. The gown was cast aside, leaving her in the chemise whose neck scooped below her breasts, and the corset underneath. He hiked up the silk and went to work on the laces. She let out a relieved sigh when she was finally free of its confines.

"Pretty frocks are all very well and good, but I much prefer you like this. Leave the silk on, it's luminous."

"Knew that fetish planet was a mistake, I'll never be allowed to dress again." She lay down on the cushioned lounge chair, her hair fanning out around her like a halo, her exposed breasts inviting to him. She gestured to him. "Off with the jumper Doctor, and the trousers too if you know what's good for you."

He complied and then stretched himself along side her. She yawned again.

"Some date you are, nods off before we get to the best part!"

"M'sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Close your eyes." She did as he bade and he molded himself against her back, nuzzling his face in her hair. She inched back and rested her head on his bicep while he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. Rose was asleep almost instantly, letting the warmth of his embrace seep into her and lull her. "I love you, Rose Tyler."

Innumerable hours later the Doctor's eyes opened. He and Rose hadn't moved a fraction in their slumber. He raised his head and spied that he and Rose were no longer alone. From behind a canvas an elderly man looked at the Doctor and smiled.

"My most humble apologies for my tardiness, Doctor," the elderly man replied in refined English which was enhanced by a heavy Italian accent. The Doctor nodded to the other man from his position behind Rose, a little bleary eyed. "Do not wake her, I am almost finished. I have been working all night."

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I asked you to paint m'portrait."

"Quiet, or she'll wake. I need to capture her smile." The Doctor look down and beheld a the subtle turn of the corners of Rose's mouth as she slept. The Doctor settled down and allowed the artist to complete his work.

Some time later Rose stretched out and yawned, slowly coming back to the world. She felt the Doctor's body still pressed against hers and sighed contentedly.

"What time is it?" she asked distractedly. With her eyes still shut she rolled over and snuggled herself against his chest.

"I haven't the foggiest," the Doctor replied, kissing her forehead. "Past noon at least."

"I don't think I've ever slept so long in m'life. It was wonderful, 'cept now I'm all kinks and sore muscles."

"We'll have to work 'em out when we get back to the TARDIS then."

"What's wrong with right now?" At that point, Rose noticed that they were not alone. A funny little old man with long gray hair and a beard, dressed in a smock peered at them from the other side of a canvas. He gave Rose a wave and a wink. Rose panicked, realizing the old man was looking at her nearly nude body. She gave a yelp, pushed the Doctor off, who fell to the floor behind the chaise with a resounding thud. Rose quickly gathered up one of the blankets to cover herself, tossing another over her shoulder at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, my dear," the elderly man apologized, setting down his brush and palette. "But no matter, the work is complete."

"Fantastic!" exclaimed the Doctor, suddenly on his feet, a scrap of fabric held in front to conceal himself. "Can I see it?"

Meanwhile, Rose turned to the Doctor with a deadly stare. "What?" The Doctor asked, hardly innocent, which infuriated Rose all the more.

"You let him paint me naked?" she shouted.

"So what? He's gay!"

"Most men get a little happy after seeing a naked girl!"

"No, I mean he likes men!"

"Beg pardon?"

"He's gay, homosexual. He was only appreciating..."

"I don't want to know what he was appreciating!"

"If you'll come and see the finished product, m'Lady..." the artist interjected.

Rose turned on him and gave him a similar glare to the one she was giving the Doctor. "You stay out of this or I'll thump you on the head!"

"Rose, that's not very nice," The Doctor admonished.

"I'm not especially concerned with nice just now, _Doctor_!" Said Doctor cringed at the way she said his name. He felt himself shrinking up into next Tuesday.

"But, love, it's Leonardo Da Vinci." That stopped her. Her next outburst caught in her throat. She looked over to the Master Painter, then back to the Doctor who nodded his affirmation of the man's identity. "Remember, only the best for my Rose?"

"Leonardo Da Vinci? _The_ Leonardo Da Vinci?" she asked.

"At your service, my dear," Leonardo spoke, bowing slightly.

Rose nodded in his direction. "Nice to meet yah." She returned her attention back to the Doctor. Her expression had softened and now she only gave off a feeling of embarrassment.

"Scuse us a mo'," the Doctor said to Leonardo, taking Rose aside. First things first, he secured the blanket around his waist as she did the same around her torso. "I didn't mean to upset you, Rose."

She waved him off, exhaling a long breath. "S'alright. I was just surprised is all. No harm done, yeah?" He put his hands on her shoulders and drew her near.

"I wanted to have something of us that wouldn't change. Something that wasn't going to age, or die. I wanted something that anyone in the Universe could see and know that we were in love. There's nothing but upheaval and danger in our lives..."

"Not all the time..." She touched the side of his face and he leaned into her palm.

"No, no all the time. Am I forgiven?"

"Am I?" They kissed then, which threatened to become a little more heated than what was appropriate, given they had company. It was the Doctor who pulled away first, albeit reluctantly.

"Shall we go have a look?"

"Blimey, I'm half terrified to!"

"Nonsense. It's Leonardo Da Vinci. He's quite good, you know?"

"You don't say." With their reconciliation taken care of, the pair approached the canvas that rested upon the easel. Leonardo backed away to allow the pair to view his masterpiece. Tears came to Rose's eyes as she gazed upon the image before her. She was in the foreground laying in perfect resplendent repose with the diaphanous folds of her silk chemise concealing parts of her, but leaving her legs and breasts exposed. Behind her was the Doctor with half his face concealed beneath her hair, but enough of him visible for her to easily distinguish his features. His naked arms and the curve of his hip and thigh were visible, as were his legs which were entangled with hers. There was the barest hint of a smile on her face as she slept. She looked safe, loved and worshiped. It was awesome.

"The lovers," Leonardo began. "They rest after many long journeys. The roads they travel have no clear destination, but still they walk on together to whatever new world awaits them. But they find solace in each other. Not always is it the pleasures of the flesh, however. They are mated in their hearts and souls. They are eternal. He has weathered many storms and suffered loss and grief unlike any other to walk this Earth. They were lost until they found each other. She's assuaged his pain and he has filled her life with the wonders of the stars and filled her heart with a fierce joy and attendant comfort. Even in slumber she knows he watches over her, cleaving to her, as she is as vital to him as the air he breathes. I shall never find another smile as stunning as hers."

"Actually..." the Doctor began to protest, but Rose's elbow nudging his ribs made him think better of it. It wouldn't do to give away the fact that in a few short weeks Master Leonardo would begin work on the Mona Lisa. "Leonardo, it's breathtaking. I haven't the words."

"I never thought to silence you, Doctor. I'm humbled."

"Rose?" the Doctor prompted. She shook her head, sniffled and wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist, too overcome to speak.

"The lady's response is all an artist can hope for. Guard her well, Doctor, treasure the love she gives you, it is holy."

"I know it, mate. I knew it the first time I held her hand."

Rose hung the last of her costume on the hanger and replaced it back in the compartment from which it came. She put on a simple robe and padded in bare feet back to the bedroom. The TARDIS creaked and groaned as it slid along some sort of astronomical slipstream that the Doctor believed would take them to a nebula that existed about 4 million years ago in the spot the first gasses that would created the Earth came together. She found the Doctor in their bedroom, sitting at the end of their bed, staring at the painting that hung on the wall across from them. His blue eyes shone with unshed tears. He felt the mattress shift with her weight as she climbed on behind him. The touch of her hand on his neck caused him to draw his attention away from the masterpiece.

"I love you Rose," he whispered.

"I love you too. But you're threatening to get a little sentimental with all these grand gestures. I can't compete." He pulled her down into his lap.

"You don't need to. And I can't help it. What do you think?" He nodded his head in the direction of the painting.

"Only three people in existence have ever seen this...this...it's of us, so it's a bit funny to call it a masterpiece, but it is! Five billion years in the future after the Earth is gone, this'll still be here. Leonardo Da Vinci will still be in the Universe. It's amazing. Thank you."

"You're welcome. That's what you are to me, y'know?" He looked back at the painting. "You're my inspiration. Everything Leonardo said was true. This Universe is set by a scientific set of laws and rules, but there's still room for something holy in it. And that's love and that's you."

"You're going to make me cry again, you bloody great git."

"Best I distract you then!" He punctuated his statement by slipping his hand inside her robe and cupping a breast, thumbing the nipple and making her gasp sharply. "Where would you like to go next?"

She licked behind his earlobe, the sucked it into her mouth. "Back to the fetish planet?"

"Ohhh? Knew there was a reason I chose you!"

"But this time you're wearing the leather thong."

"I will not!"

"You will, because you love me and you've got a fine arse and you know it."

"I do don't I?"

"You think you're so great!"

"I know I am, 'bout time you accept the truth of it."

"I have, trust me, I have Doctor. You're fantastic!" Two seconds later she was on her back with a widely grinning Doctor pinning her to the mattress.

"I'll show you fantastic."

The End


End file.
